Forgotten Memories
by AxelTheHedgehog23
Summary: Shadow has always thought that he was the only hedgehog created by Gerald Robotnik. Or so he thinks...He stumbles upon an old secret project that his creator had kept from him. Will Shadow find out what really happened all those years ago? (Crappy Summary. But I hope you all will enjoy it.)
1. Chapter 1

_(Hello everyone! I'm sorry for the crappy story I had posted a long time ago. But to make up for it I have completely re-wrote this story. I will remove the last one I posted. So without further ado let the story commence! Plus I'm basing this off of Shadow The Hedgehog game BTW.)_

 _(I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog or any SEGA related Character. I do own my OC within the story.)_

Chapter 1: A New Adventure

Mobius

Location: Space Colony ARK

Time: Unknown

Normal POV

Our story begins with a certain ebony hedgehog named Shadow. He had returned to the Space Colony Ark since he defeated Black Doom just a couple of hours ago. He was walking through the halls of his old home trying to find the central control room. After a couple of minutes of searching for the central control room, in Shadows' hands were his favorite green Chaos Emerald and a photograph of Professor Gerald Robotnik, Maria Robotnik, and himself before the G.U.N raid that happened over 50 years ago. He stares out of the window that had the view of his new home of Mobius. Shadow, then started to have a flashback to when him and Maria were standing at the very same spot to view the planet.

 _Flashback 50 years ago_

 _Shadow and Maria stand in the Central Control Center viewing the planet down below. Shadow kept staring at the planet trying not to make eye contact with Maria. "Don't you ever think of what it's like to live on that planet down there Shadow?"She asked him. Shadow turns his head to her. "…Sometimes I do Maria…" Shadow then turns his head back to the planet. As soon as Shadow turned his head, Maria took Shadow's hand and gripped it tightly. Shadow turns his head back to her with a small blush across his muzzle. She gave him a sweet innocent smile and moved closer to the ebony hedgehog. Shadow then closed his eyes and held her close to him._

 _Flashback End_

Shadow had opened his eyes and realized that Maria wasn't here with him. Shadow then found a broken picture frame that was empty. Shadow walked up to it and picked it up. He then put the old photograph into the frame. He placed it on a consol of the room and left it there. "Sayonara…Maria Robotnik…"

Before he left the room, the consol started to roar with life. It started to auto-play a video. In the video were Maria, Gerald, and himself. "Is it on grandfather?" A younger Maria said. "Yes it is Maria." The voice of Gerald could be heard in the background. She hopped off of the chair she was standing on. "Ahem… 'Video Diary #43', Time: 1400 Hours. 'The Project' has made some very impressive improvements on its speed, strength, endurance, and intelligence. He appears to have taken a fondness of viewing the planet in our observation room. He's also taken a liking to my granddaughter as well. 'Project Shadow' tells me he enjoys being in Maria's company. The military have begun an investigation on my research. The nerve of them getting themselves involved of my work is very troublesome. Will continue testing for further results on 'Project Shadow'."

Then another video played on the screen. "Video Diary #51, Time: 1209 Hours. 'Project Shadow' has been completed with its testing. He will now be put off for a new research. It seems that I have started to use the DNA of the alien of the one known as 'Black Doom' for a new research. His blood has helped me with my research of curing my granddaughter Maria. 'Project Shadow' was a huge success for my research. But I have already begun a new project. The name of the project is "Project A". This projects real name is to be unknown. Even to Maria…But I am certain that this project will help 'Project Shadow' with saving the planet. I shall make future entry's for updates regarding to 'Project A'." The video clicked off and pulled up files to the project.

Shadow then started to look through the files. Upon searching, a map opens up to where the secret project was put away at. Shadow leaves the control room. It takes Shadow just 15 minutes to find the secret room the files said it was. Shadow looks at the door with a keypad on it. It was a letter pad. Shadow then typed in the password for the door. M-A-R-I-A. The door opens up. Shadow entered the secret room Gerald had his secret project.

Stood about 15 feet from Shadow was a hedgehog that resembled a certain blue hedgehog's head. Shadow had walked up to the pod where the project Gerald had hid. He inputs the same code he used at the door. The strange green liquid from the pod starts draining. The pod's lid opens up. What Shadow saw just completely took him by surprise. Stood before him was a light blue (Cyan) hedgehog wearing a navy blue t-shirt, a black coat, Khaki brown cargo pants, blue gloves with inhibitor rings on them, and green shoes with red straps on them. Shadow carefully examines the hedgehog. The light blue hedgehog's body begins to move. The hedgehogs' eyes slowly start to open. The light blue hedgehog tries to step out of the pod but lost his balance. Shadow ran up to him and caught him. Shadow then carefully examines his eyes. Purple. His eyes were colored purple. The hedgehog in Shadow's arms gave him a faint smile. "…Hello…big brother…" That was what the hedgehog said before he lost consciousness. Shadow was at a loss of words when he said 'brother'. He picked him up and left the room. Shadow made his way to the Arks shuttle station where a G.U.N shuttle was stationed at. Shadow boards the shuttle and the shuttle takes off returning to Mobius.

( _I hope this makes up for the first crappy release of my story. Please review! See you all soon! Please Rate & all that stuff. And let me know if you want more of this. ^^)_


	2. Chapter 2

(I do not own Sonic The Hedgehog or any other SEGA related character. All characters belong to their respective owners. I own my OC.)

Chapter 2: An Unexpected Reunion

Mobius

Location: G.U.N HQ

Time: 12:30 P.M.

Normal POV

It was only a couple of hours later since Shadow returned from the Ark. He stepped off of the shuttle still holding the baby blue colored hedgehog in his arms. He was greeted by his fellow members of Team Dark. They notice that Shadow was carrying the light blue hedgehog so Rouge had gotten two G.U.N Soldiers to take him into the Medical section of the base.

As they take him, the boy had dropped a photograph. Shadow noticed it and walked over to the old photo and picked it up. His eyes grew wider as he observed the photo. On the photo was of himself, Maria, and they light blue hedgehog. Tears started to fill the ebony hedgehog's eyes. He tried to keep Rouge from seeing him breaking down from the photo. He managed to get himself together and proceded to his room.

As he walked down through the corridor an sudden explousion came from the Medbay. Shadow quickly raced down to the medical area only to see that the light blue hedgehog had knocked out the human medical team. The Light Blue hedgehog had a dark aura-like energy covering him from head-to-toe. As soon as Shadow stepped into the room, the light blue colored hedgehog suddenly hugged Shadow.

Shadow's POV

' _Why is this creature...hugging me?'_ I thought to myself. _'No one has ever hugged me. Well...except Amy did back on Prison Island a couple of years ago.'_ I continued to stare at the light-blue hedgehog. He had let me go and just smiled at me. He almost had the same smile as Maria did back on the Ark. He turned his head to see what he did. "Oops...My bad..." He said.

The boy then starts to pick up what was ' _suppose_ ' to have been the medical team that was ' _suppose'_ to examine him. He layed each of the doctors on the beds in a orderly fashion. I was surprized on how he was able to arrange them so neatly. I saw the light-blue hedgehog walk over to me and asked, "Hey Shadow...Whats for dinner?" That caught me off guard. He acted so innocent, yet he wasn't completely fazed at what he did.

"Well...I don't know really...I don't eat very much like the rest of these humans do." I said. I watched him walk up to me and gave me another hug. This hug was slightly longer than the last hug he had given me. "I'd hate to ask this but...What's your name?" The baby blue hedgehog looked up at me and smiled. "You don't remember me Shadow? It's me, your little Brother. Alexander." I shook my head giving him his answer. "I do not remember you 'Alexander'. But how can you be my little brother? I don't even remember having one..." I said very confused still. Alexander just sighed and looked down.

"Well...you are my brother aren't you?" He sounded so innocently. I tried to think up a lie to tell him but I couldn't tear up his little heart. Then I gave him a very tiny smile. "Yeah...I guess I am your brother." I walked over to him and pet his head messing up a few quills. He starts to laugh from what I did.

Alexander's POV

 _'I haven't felt so happy for a very long time. I finally found my long lost brother. The last time I saw him was during the G.U.N raid that happened'_ I thought to myself.

I watched my brother walk out of the medical room then proceeded to follow behind him. He noticed that I was following behind only because my shoes produce a loud tapping noise. ' _I guess it was how my shoes were made.'_

I looked around the halls and saw many scientific stuff. I didn't know what they were but I thought about asking Shadow about it later. As we got to the next room I saw a massive door. ' _Must be the central command center through here I guess.'_

I watched Shadow input a password into a keypad just a few feet from us. I heard a loud beep and some rumbling noise from the massive door. I watched Shadow proceed through the door. Stood in the middle of a huge room stood the G.U.N General. Or was he still a commander? ' _I'll ask Shadow about him later._ '

Shadow was suddenly ooccompanied by a white bat and a huge red and black robot with a Omega symbol on his left armor plate. I stared confusingly at the two standing beside Shadow. I watched Shadow and the white bat girl salute at the human commander guy. The big robot guy had failed badly at saluting which made me giggle a bit.

I heard a big noise in front of me. The noise came from the human on the plateform ahead of me. The human looked rather annoyed. "Agent Shadow care to explain why we have an unexpected visitor within the HQ?" I looked at my brother waiting for him to answer.

"Sir you wouldn't believe me if I told you." My brother said. "Well come on out with it Agent. And I better get a good explanation." He said his voice growing a bit louder. Shadow then starts to explain about who I am and where he found me at.

The human commander nodded at what Shadow had explained. "Well...I guess he can stay. But he is under your supervision Shadow. If I find out he was interfearing with G.U.N operations...I won't hesitate to do something drastic. Do I make myself clear?"

Shadow gave a nod. "Understood sir. You won't be dissapointed." The commander grunted at Shadow. He took my hand and took me out of the command center. "We'll see about that Shadow..." I turned my head to face his multi-colored eyes and gave him a death glare. The commander didn't seemed fazed by my glare. I turned my attention back to Shadow who is still dragging me.

(Hey guys! Sorry for such a sucky chapter. I will make it up with the next one. Review and all that junk and I'll see you all next time!)


	3. Chapter 3

(I do not own any SEGA related characters. I own my OC.)

Mobius

Location: G.U.N H.Q. Hallways

Time: 1:00 P.M.

 _Alexander's POV_

I start to struggle from my brother's grip on my arm. "Brother! Your hurting my arm..." Shadow pretty much didn't hear me. So I tried to find that nice bat lady and see if she can't get me out of my brother's death grip. But sadly she didn't help. I even tried to ask E-123 Omega to do it but...he said by doing so would cause him to get angry. So my last option was to hit him in the back of the head. I soon realize my mistake of doing that

 _Shadow's POV_

' _This cannot be happening right now_...' I continue to drag my so called 'Brother' to the Barracks in the base. I was still trying to figure out who this hedgehog really is. ' _But...why does he still call me...brother_?' I kept thinking it over and over in my head trying to get this figured out. But then all the sudden I get hit in the back of the head.*WHAM* ' _THAT LITTLE PUNK!_ ' I quickly turned around and gave the little hedgehog my 'famous' death glare at him. I let go of his arm. He hurried over to Omega cowering behind him. Omega knew that I was mad but he didn't budge. So I calmed down quick and just kept walking towards the barracks.

 _Normal POV_

As Team Dark and Alexander finally arrive at the G.U.N Barracks the alarm went off. Team Dark quickly rushed back to the command center they were in earlier. Shadow and his team arrived at the Commander's meeting room. "Alright team. We've been recieving reports of attacking Central City with a large amount of robots. Sonic is already on the scene with his friends. But it looks like they were overrun with them. We fear Eggman may be after the Chaos Emeralds again. I need you all to stop him before he can get his hands on any of the emeralds. Am I clear?" Shadow, Rouge, and Omega all nodded. They procceded to the entrance of the HQ. What they hadn't realize was that Alexander was gone.

 _Alexander's POV_

I rushed out of the base to all the destruction this 'Eggman' was making. I saw large round robots attack the city with large weapons that look like blasters. Even a few with lances and bombs. I quickly used my Chaos abilities to destroy them. But I soon realize there was more than I thought there originally be. I saw a blue hedgehog fighting off robots from the distance with a two-tailed fox. ' _what the...? Shadow's already here? But how...?_ ' But I saw a black blur speed by me and started to attack the robots in front of me. I uncovered my eyes to see it was Shadow. ' _But...how did he change fur color so fast?_ ' I didn't wanna know so I kept attacking the robots.

 _Meanwhile elsewhere..._

Eggman was having the time of his life. He didn't really expect to overrun the city in such short time. He watched as the city was being torn down searching for the Chaos Emeralds. He watched Sonic and his friends destroying his robots. But he upgraded every robot he's ever made to be able to withstand Sonic and co. Eggman got a buzzing noise from his pod. He detected an unknown life-form fighting his robots too. He decided to look into it back in his Ship above. But as of now he just wanted to watch the destruction of Central City.

 _Back with Alexander..._

' _Man these guys wont give up will they_?' I hit them with my homing attack and stomp but I wasn't really causing much damage to them. I began to wonder what my brother was up to. As I know that he's also got his hands full with the rest of Team Dark. ' _Hmm...maybe I should find a team to work with too!_ ' So Alexander finished his fight with the robots and hurried along to find Shadow and his friends.

 _Meanwhile..._

Little did Alexander know that he was being followed by a creature that was fully black with a grey stripe. ' _Soon Alexander...You will fall before my hand and help reawaken my other half._ ' As soon as the creature finished his thought he dissappeared into a black grey smoke into the ground.

(This was CH.3! Hope you all liked it! Review and all that other junk! See ya next time!)


	4. Chapter 4

(I do not own Sonic or any SEGA related characters. I own my OC. A/N at end of the Chapter.)

Mobius

Location: Downtown Central City

Time: 4:25 P.M.

 _Normal POV_

As Alexander speeds off from Downtown Central City to find himself a new team, Team Dark had their hands full trying to defend the city from Eggman's invading robots. Shadow wasn't fairing along with his team and Team Sonic. Shadow saw how tired Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, and Amy was from fighting Eggman's upgraded robot army. So Shadow began to think of a plan to destroy the robots without destroying the city in the process.

 _Rouge POV_

"Shadow! I don't know how long we're gonna keep this up..they're just coming out of nowhere!" I said. I saw Shadow nod at me and looked over to Omega who seems to be enjoying himself. I've never seen Omega fight so well in a long time. Normally he's useful for hacking into 's secret bases. But I've notice Omega's fighting has improved greatly over the course of a year since I found them both in that base. But lately I was busy running my club out by the city. I shook my head. ' _C'mon Rouge...stay in the game...you can worry about your club until the fighting is over!_ ' So I continued to attack each incoming robot one-by-one.

 _Shadow's POV_

I saw how Rouge looked at me. She looked a bit scared we might actually lose this one. But I'll be damned if I were to let this city fall to the Doctor (Eggman). So I kept attacking each robot, still trying to think up a plan to destroy them without causing the city to fall down. Then it hit me...' _We can use our Team Blast to destroy them. All I need is a Chaos Emerald so I can use Chaos Control and let Omega blast them all with his cannons._ ' This plan of mine had better work or else we're going to lose Central City.

 _Normal POV_

Shadow had stopped fighting and went one a very quick search in the Jewlery store. Normally a Chaos Emerald would be on display, but under these circumstances it was locked up to prevent it from being stolen. So Shadow used whatever attack he could use to break the glass protecting the emerald. But sadly the glass was reinforced to where a physical attack can break it. Then Shadow remembered such a similar thing he did at a Museum when he was going to use the Chaos Emeralds to destroy the world. Now that was a painful memory to deal with. So he shook his head and prepaired a Chaos Spear to break the glass. Luckily the glass wasn't reinforced to a ranged attack such as Shadow's Chaos Spear. The glass shattered and he quickly grabbed the emerald. Shadow speeds off back to the fight in Downtown Central City to finish the fight.

 _Alexander's POV_

I was rather enjoying what peace was still left after I think a war had just started in that city. I started to wonder if Shadow had helped that blue hedgehog fighting with him. I shook my head trying to get that thought out of my head. ' _Shadow will be alright. If I know my brother he's capable in beating those robots._ ' So i continued running through a green grassy field just a few miles away from Central City, only to find out that it was nearly destroyed by massive energy blasts. I stopped and looked around the once beautiful landscape, which has now become a barren wasteland. I saw small animals laying dead on the ground. I ran to a small baby rabbit struggling to stay alive. It looked up at me and put a tiny paw on my leg. I bent down and picked up the rabbit and started to use my Chaos energy to heal the rabbit. Only a few short seconds the baby rabbit was fully healed. I smiled at what I did, ' _Yes! I did it! I finally learned how to heal!_ ' But my excitement was only short lived when a huge energy blast came out of nowhere. I quickly dodged it with barely seconds to spare. I looked around to find the person who shot it. All of the sudden I began to hear whispers into my ear.

 _...You will die..._

 _...You will suffer..._

 _...You will perish..._

With that last whisper I fired a short Chaos Spear from behind me. I heard a small yelp of pain from behind me. I turned around and saw another figure laying on the ground in pain. I gasped at what I had done and ran up to him.

' _Oh man...there I go again...'_

(Thanks for reading Ch.4! Review and all that other junk. See ya soon!)

(A/N: Thanks for all of those who wanted me to keep this story going!


	5. Chapter 5

(I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog or any SEGA characters. I own my OC.)

Mobius

Location: Emerald Forest

Time: 8:20 P.M.

 _Silver's POV_

' _OW! Man what hit me? Was that Shadow's Chaos Spear that hit me? What could Shadow want with me this time?_ ' I heard a small gasping noise not too far from me. I tried to open my eyes but to no avail. I felt myself being dragged by someone. From what I can tell, the person dragging me isn't very strong. He seems a bit on the short side telling how far to the ground I'm still at. He seems to have a small high pitched voice. I keep hearing him murmur, ' _What have I done._ ' over and over again. He seems really worried about my current condition. But he doesn't know I am already healed after the blast. So I let him carry my to wherever he's taking me.

 _Alexander's POV_

' _Oh man...Shadow's gonna kill me over this..._ ' I kept saying this over and over in my head. I was sure Shadow might find out about what I did. So I decided to drag a silver looking hedgehog to a nearby cave I had found earlier. ' _Man this guy is really heavy. I wonder what he was doing out here?_ ' That I didn't know. ' _The only thing I have to do now is: Make sure I didn't do any harm to this person._ '

After what seems like days, I finally get the silver colored hedgehog back to the cave I found just hours ago. I layed him up against the wall of the cave. I put my hand on his head ot make sure he didn't get any sickness from the trip. Luckily he wasn't sick. So around sundown I went out to get some fire wood to keep us both warm.

It took me over an hour to collect enough fire wood to get a fire going. I placed each piece of wood in a circle like pattern. ' _Perfect._ ' I thought, _'Now we won't get cold during the night._ ' I reached for my box of matches. But only to find out that I forgot it back at the human base. ' _Darn it! I left the Matches back at the human base!_ ' I didn't know what to do for a fire.

 _Silver's POV_

' _Wow this wall is very cold...where am I?_ ' I finally 'woke' up from being 'unconsious' from the Chaos Spear. I looked at my surroundings and saw a small hedgehog who almost strongly resembles Sonic. I got up and walked over to him. I notice that he was shivering from how cold it is up here. So I used my telekinetic powers to start us a fire using two rocks.

About five minutes of sparking the rocks, I finally got the wood to burn. I bent down close to the fire and blew on the small embers of the burning wood. About a minute later I had a small roaring fire going on in the cave. It illuminated both in and outside of the cave. ' _Man...Its beautiful outside. Still...it would've been nice if Blaze were here too..._ ' I started to remember the painful memory of Blaze going away.

 _FLASHBACK_

 _Silver POV_

 _"I can't do it Blaze! I just can't do it! Your my friend...I could never be able to live with myself if you're gone!" I yelled at my oldest friend._

 _"Silver...You're still so nieve still..."_

 _I saw she had dropped the Chaos Emeralds we had onto the edge of the cliff. She had a golden glow covering her body. I notice that she began to fade away._

 _"Good luck Silver!" She yelled disappearing into the sky._

 _"Blaze! Come back! Please...!"_

 _FLASHBACK OVER_

I shook my head trying to forget the painful memory of her. ' _It still feels like I had just lost her just yesterday._ ' I turned my attention back to the light colored hedgehog who looked like Sonic still asleep.

' _He does look alot like Sonic. I wonder if that's his..._ ' I stopped myself from finishing that thought. No. Sonic didn't have any kids in his timeline. ' _But where have I seen this hedgehog before?_ ' I asked myself. I probably would find out in the morning. But for now, I should probably get some sleep. So I went out of the cave and used my psychokinesis to pull leaves from the branches of the tree's near us and used them as a pillow and blanket.

I soon felt the dread of sleep take over me.

(Here's Ch.5! Hope you all like it! Review and all that other junk. See ya next time!)

(AN: It took me a good hour to write all this down. I know. I'm a fast typer. Even my friends say so. But anyways I hope you're all enjoying Forgotten Memories!)


	6. Chapter 6

(I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog or any SEGA related character.I own my OC))

Mobius

Location: Emerald Forest, Cave

Time: 7:00 AM

Normal POV

The next morning, the two hedgehogs, Alexander and Silver, were still asleep. Alexander looked like he had a rough night. Bags could be seen from under his eyes. Alexander soon awoke before Silver.

He walked over to Silver and checked his head for any injuries. Alexander felt guilty for hurting the older hedgehog. He went out from the cave to look for anything to eat.

After an hour, Alexander managed to gather some berries, fresh water, and fire wood. But soon after Alexander finds these items, he had gotten lost. He was supposed to have made himself a trail back towards the cave but he was lost in thought.

Alexander's POV

' _Oh man...where is the cave?_ ' I had gotten lost. I tried to retrace my footsteps from my walk around the forest but couldn't. So I just picked a random direction and followed it to where I think the cave is.

It wasn't long before I heard a low growling sound nearby. I dropped all of the items and searched the area. It wasn't before long a massive brown creature stood above me. The massive creature looked like it was going to attack me.

"HELP! SOMEONE PLEASE HELP!" I yelled at the top of my lung. I tried to back away from the creature but it soon began to run after me. I started to run away from the creature but, it was hot on my tail.

Normal POV

 _Back at the Cave_

Silver awoke soon after Alexander left to forage for food. Silver sat up from the cave wall and took in his surroundings. It wasn't long before a yell for help came. Silver sprang up from his seat and quickly used Chaos Control towards Alexanders' position.

As Silver arrived about a couple of meters right in front of Alexander. He quickly ran behind Silver in fear.

"What are you running from?" Silver asked. "...That...Creature..." Alexander pointed his finger towards the bear.

Silver's POV

' _Oh...Crap...'_ I thought. As the little light-blue hedgehog hid behind me, I watched in a bit of horror. Right in front of me was a big brown bear coming towards us both.

I had to react quick before the bear got to us. I quickly took out my Chaos Emerald and held it up into the air.

"CHAOS CONTROL!" I yelled loudly. A blue aura soon covered us both from top to bottom. Both me and the young light-blue hedgehog teleported back into the city.

Normal POV

The two hedgehogs looked around the area and soon finding themselves back into the city. Alexander quickly lets go of Silver and gave him a shocked look. ' _How could this guy have known about Chaos Control?_ ' Alexander thought. ' _I'll have to tell Shadow about this when I find him._ '

Silver had walked off somewhere else while Alexander was in thought. Silver looked around the town square looking for a restraunt. He hadn't eaten since the accident yesterday. Before Silver could react, Alexander soon tackled him from behind. He drags Silver into an alleyway and threw him against the wall.

Silver looked at the young hedgehog in complete shock. He hadn't expected someone so young yet, can be so strong. ' _What's going on?!_ ' He tried to process what was going on but all the young hedgehog said was "Shhh..."

Silver had kept his mouth shut and tried to see what was going on. Alexander let's go of Silver's mouth and walked over to the edge of the building. Silver soon followed after and peaked. Stood in the middle of the street was a robot. Silvers' eyes grew curious, while Alexanders' looked like they were in pure rage.

The robot was rather short, it had a orange look, it was holding what looked like a lazer gun. The robot turned around and revealed a large 'E' on its back. Silver did a double take. He really wasn't expecting Eggman robots out in the day time. He knew that most of the robots were only active at night at one of Eggmans' bases.

"...They will pay..." Alexander muttered. Silver turned his head over towards Alexander, "What?" He asked. "Nothing...Let's go find my brother. He has to be looking for me."

The two hedgehogs watched the Eggman robot walk off to a different location. Alexander started to walk rather quickly to the other corner making sure that the robot wouldn't detect them. He signaled Silver to run over to him so he did.

 _Meanwhile..._

Shadow rushed through the hordes of robots that was sent by Eggman. It was starting to get harder for the black hedgehog. He destroyed maybe about 200 or so robots. Shadow could feel his power begin to lower from fighting so much.

Sonic on the other hand was still having the time of his life. He didn't even look like he was tired. Sonic just kept bashing robot after robot. Sonic's luck was about to change when a familiar figure landed just a couple of feet from Sonic.

The figure was a dark blue, it had bright red eyes, its hands were sharp as a dagger, and in the center of his chest was a Chaos Emerald. Shadow quickly looked over to Sonic and his eyes widen. Shadow quickly rushed over to Sonic, while he did this, both Sonic and Metal Sonic were having some kind of stare off.

It was quiet in Central City. Sonic and Metal Sonic were just about to start fighting until, "Hey Shadow!" Shadow quickly turned his head to see who called his name. ' _Oh no..._ ' Metal Sonic turned his head as well and began to start his jet engine.

Sonic quickly noticed that Metal Sonic was about to attack but...not at him. This got Sonic confused. Sonic also turned his head to see who yelled out Shadow's name. In the distance was a hedgehog of light-blue, with tattered clothes, blue gloves with a white line going in the middle, and green shoes with red straps.

Sonic was about to run over towards the hedgehog but Metal Sonic quickly boosted towards him. "Hey! Watch out kid!" Sonic quickly rushed behind Metal Sonic and tries to stop him.

Alexander's POV

I looked over to see what appears to be a dark blue colored hedgehog standing near Sonic. Alexander started to sprint over to his older brother when he heard, "Hey kid! Watch out!"

Before I knew it, that dark blue "hedgehog" who was standing near Sonic started to come closer to me. I got confused for a moment. ' _Why would Sonic...?_ '

As the dark blue hedgehog got closer, I noticed a Chaos Emerald in his chest and gasped. ' _I have to get that Emerald..._ '

So, I started to run towards the dark blue colored "hedgehog". Sonics' eyes widen in shock from my sudden action to run towards the guy coming after me. But when I turned my head to see Shadow, everything went black in an instant.

Before I completely black out, Shadow yelled my name.

"Alexander...!"

(And there you go guys. Here is the next addition to my story. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter!)  
(A/N: Okay. So I made this one much longer than I usually write. I wanted to try out my hand at writing much longer stuff. Tell me what you guys think of it. Till next time!)


End file.
